


Seeing God

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hazing, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Re-Partnered (your favorites in new-to-you pairings)<br/>Prompt: Kara/Hot Dog (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing God

“Hot Dog! With me!” She didn’t even wait to see if he was following, just strode toward the Ready Room. He wasn’t immediately behind her, so she figured he was at least throwing on some sweats. By the time she made the Ready Room, his rapid footsteps were catching up to her.

She walked in, stripped off her pants and sat on the table by the wall. When Hot Dog got there, she said, “Dog the hatch.”

“Yes, sir.”

When he got halfway down the aisle toward the front of the room, he finally noticed she was naked from the waist down and slowed down.

“Front and center, nugget.”

“Sir?”

She pointed to the floor in between her spread knees. “On the floor. Front and center.”

“Yes, sir.” He knelt, sliding his eyes anywhere but between her thighs. “Permission to ask a question, sir?”

“Denied. We’re here to find out if you have the hands of a Viper pilot, nugget. I think you know what to do.”

His eyes barely flicked down, then back up again. “Yes, sir.”

“You can call me God.”

“May I make a suggestion, God?”

Kara nodded.

“If I sit, and you sit in my lap, you’ll get a better idea of how I work a stick.”

“Excellent suggestion, nugget. Five extra points for you.”

“Thank you, God.” He went to the front row without getting off his knees, then pulled himself into the seat. Kara walked over and settled into his lap, spreading her legs and hooking her feet behind his calves.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brendan couldn’t believe Starbuck was sitting in his lap, not-quite naked. He had to be dreaming. Not that he’d dreamed about frakking Starbuck. Of course not.

“Nugget, what are the four things you need to maneuver a plane?”

 _What? Oh. Maybe…_ “Power, pitch, yaw, and roll.”

“Good. Power up, nugget.”

After sitting there for a moment with no idea what she meant by that, he felt her hand on his. He let her pick it up off the armrest and guide it to her thigh.

“Power up.”

 _Okay. I can do this._ He’d always felt kind of gangly, but in this case, his arms were plenty long enough to reach around Starbuck and get a grip on her thighs. He massaged lightly, then deeper, slowly moving closer to the goal. He could feel the heat radiating off her in the tips of his fingers.

“Permission to take off, God?”

“Granted, nugget.” Her voice was a little softer than it had been a few minutes ago. He hoped that was a good sign.

“I’ll take a stroll around the perimeter first, get used to the controls.”

“Good choice, pilot.”

 _Pilot now. Maybe I am doing it right._ He smoothed the flat of his hands over the spots at the tops of her thighs, letting his fingers skate lightly over the short hairs over her mound. She was breathing deeper, and had relaxed into him a little, so he held his fingers straight and rubbed all the way down, then back up, did that a few times, then did it again with just two fingers, then again with just one. By that time, he could feel her starting to get wet, and she’d started making this little noise every few breaths.

Finally, he let his finger go all the way down and dip into her a fraction, and she grunted quietly. He used that to lubricate his finger and thumb, then played some more, getting close but not quite touching God _there_. Her body got stiffer in his lap and just when he thought she might say something, he pushed a finger into her, pressing down on her clit at the same time.

He almost missed her “Oh,” it was so quiet. He kept going, alternating penetration with gliding over the surface. He waited until her fingers started scratching at the armrest, and plunged two fingers in, fast and hard. Her head thunked back into his collarbone. _Ow! Frak!_ He could just barely see she had her eyes closed.

He put his other hand over her belly and frakked her with his fingers. She turned her head and was moaning in his ear, just breathy sounds that he’d never imagined coming out of Starbuck.

“Oh, gods. Harder.”

He frakked her harder, put more pressure into the circles on her clit. Her fingers tightened around the armrests and her feet dug into the back of his calves. Her climax when it came was completely quiet, and he spared a moment to wonder how often he might hear that “nothing” in the future and know she was getting herself off in her rack.

She slumped into him, totally relaxed, with a slight smile on her face. He’d never seen anything more beautiful.

A few minutes later, she pulled her legs together and stood up. “Nice work, nugget. Now let’s see how you handle a hard landing.” She leaned against the podium and when he looked at her, she pointed to his lap. “I’m afraid you’ll have to handle that landing yourself, pilot. Call the ball.”

 _Oh._ He wasn’t sure he could do that with someone watching, but he held her eyes and didn’t look at himself at all. It was less embarrassing that way. And he got to watch her eyes darken, knew that she didn’t exactly hate what she was seeing.

His eyes rolled back and he spilled all over his hand. When he opened them, she was standing right there with a washcloth. “Excellent maneuvering, nugget.”

“Thank you, God.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few days later on their first flight, when all the other nuggets bugged out under Starbuck’s direct order, Hot Dog stuck by his wingman. If God was going down fighting, he’d be right there with her.


End file.
